prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
March 21, 2017 Smackdown results
The March 21, 2017 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on March 21, 2017 at the Mohegan Sun Arena in Uncasville, Connecticut. Summary Following his heinous actions last week, AJ Styles kicked off SmackDown LIVE by barging into General Manager Daniel Bryan’s office to rub it in his face that he was not fired. Styles then made his way to the ring to officially accept Shane McMahon’s challenge for WrestleMania. The Phenomenal One was hardly at a loss for words, describing his painful plan for the SmackDown LIVE Commissioner as well as saying that he believed Team Blue would fall apart without him. However, that was not the only bombshell the former WWE Champion would drop, as he declared his intention to go back to the parking lot and once again wait for Shane-O-Mac to arrive. He promised that if the WWE Universe thought last week was bad, this week was about to get “phenomenally worse.” It's not paranoia ... it's new champions! After weeks of trash talk, psych-out attempts and picking up a clutch non-title victory over the reigning title-holders last week, The Usos were granted an opportunity to challenge SmackDown Tag Team Champions American Alpha on SmackDown LIVE. With it all the line, the two teams fought tenaciously, but Jimmy & Jey bested Jason Jordan & Chad Gable, clinching the titles after Jey connected with a superkick on Jordan after a chaotic sequence of events. The Usos were back on their day one-ish with the SmackDown Tag Team Championship. After Baron Corbin barged into Daniel Bryan's office demanding Dean Ambrose (whom Bryan claimed he had not heard from in weeks), The “Yes!” Man placed The Lone Wolf in a primetime matchup against Randy Orton. Orton and Corbin left it all in the ring in a hard-hitting contest as they faced off for the first time. The turning point came when Intercontinental Champion Dean Ambrose returned to SmackDown LIVE, standing on the front of a forklift in reference to Corbin's attack with the destructive device from several weeks ago. The distraction proved costly for The Lone Wolf, as it allowed The Viper to strike with an RKO and pick up the victory. After the contest, The Lunatic Fringe made his way to the ring to tell Corbin that “it was on” for the Intercontinental Title at WrestleMania, striking The Lone Wolf with a Dirty Deeds for good measure. Following his match against Baron Corbin, Randy Orton was being interviewed by Renee Young backstage when, suddenly and mysteriously, the lights began to flicker uncontrollably. The lights went out completely for several moments, and when they went back on, there was a light shining down on The Viper. Orton began to look around and soon saw a sea of individuals in sheep masks, who pounced on The Apex Predator. A few moments into the ambush, WWE Champion Bray Wyatt appeared. He told Orton that burning down The Wyatt Family Compound had changed him and made him stronger than ever. The Eater of Worlds ordered his apparent minions to trap Orton before performing some type of dark ritual upon The Viper. The Miz & Maryse chose to have some fun at the expense of John Cena & Nikki Bella, creating “never-before-seen lost” Total Bellas footage (it was really just them in costume). In spite of this, Cena faced off with Fandango, who was accompanied by Tyler Breeze dressed up like Nikki Bella and deeming himself Breezy Bella. This prompted The Cenation Leader to bring out the REAL Nikki Bella to watch his back. Cena dominated Fandango, and when “Breezy Bella” tried to get involved, Fearless Nikki intercepted and took out Breeze as Cena handled Fandango with the Attitude Adjustment for the win. After the match, the couple celebrated as they head to The Ultimate Thrill Ride with nothing but momentum. Becky Lynch was looking to even the score after Carmella blindsided her last week, but the two WrestleMania-bound Superstars never got a chance to break a sweat, as Natalya (who was supposed to be guest commentating) interfered early in the match. This caused Mickie James and SmackDown Women's Champion Alexa Bliss to hit the scene, inciting a huge melee. After many moments of chaotic bedlam, it was Bliss who stood tall. Throughout SmackDown LIVE, AJ Styles was waiting in the parking lot for Shane McMahon's arrival just as he did before his vicious sneak attack one week ago. But AJ had to make his way to the ring when he was told Shane-O-Mac was already there and was calling out The Phenomenal One. Almost seeming a bit apprehensive, Styles made his way out and said he wanted to apologize to Shane, but it was clear that the SmackDown LIVE Commissioner thought it was a ruse because he started swinging as soon as Styles entered the squared circle. The brawl spilled to the outside where the Commissioner got the upper hand, allowing him to lay AJ out on the announcer's table and connect with an incredible diving elbow off the top rope onto Styles, leaving him down and making a major statement ahead of The Ultimate Thrill Ride. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Mojo Rawley defeated Curt Hawkins *The Usos (Jimmy & Jey Uso) defeated American Alpha (Chad Gable & Jason Jordan) © to win the WWE Smackdown Tag Team Championship (13:41) *Randy Orton defeated Baron Corbin (12:48) *John Cena defeated Fandango (w/ Tyler Breeze) by submission (1:25) *Carmella (w/ James Ellsworth) defeated Becky Lynch by disqualification (0:41) *Dark Match: Dean Ambrose & Luke Harper defeated Baron Corbin & Bray Wyatt Other on-screen talent Image Gallery AJ Styles accepted Shane’s challenge for WrestleMania 3.21.17 Smackdown.1.jpg 3.21.17 Smackdown.2.jpg 3.21.17 Smackdown.3.jpg 3.21.17 Smackdown.4.jpg 3.21.17 Smackdown.5.jpg 3.21.17 Smackdown.6.jpg The Usos v American Alpha 3.21.17 Smackdown.7.jpg 3.21.17 Smackdown.8.jpg 3.21.17 Smackdown.9.jpg 3.21.17 Smackdown.10.jpg 3.21.17 Smackdown.11.jpg 3.21.17 Smackdown.12.jpg Randy Orton v Baron Corbin 3.21.17 Smackdown.13.jpg 3.21.17 Smackdown.14.jpg 3.21.17 Smackdown.15.jpg 3.21.17 Smackdown.16.jpg 3.21.17 Smackdown.17.jpg 3.21.17 Smackdown.18.jpg Bray played mind games with Randy backstage 3.21.17 Smackdown.19.jpg 3.21.17 Smackdown.20.jpg 3.21.17 Smackdown.21.jpg 3.21.17 Smackdown.22.jpg 3.21.17 Smackdown.23.jpg 3.21.17 Smackdown.24.jpg John Cena v Fandango 3.21.17 Smackdown.25.jpg 3.21.17 Smackdown.26.jpg 3.21.17 Smackdown.27.jpg 3.21.17 Smackdown.28.jpg 3.21.17 Smackdown.29.jpg 3.21.17 Smackdown.30.jpg Carmella v Becky Lynch 3.21.17 Smackdown.31.jpg 3.21.17 Smackdown.32.jpg 3.21.17 Smackdown.33.jpg 3.21.17 Smackdown.34.jpg 3.21.17 Smackdown.35.jpg 3.21.17 Smackdown.36.jpg AJ and Shane gave the WWE Universe a small WrestleMania preview 3.21.17 Smackdown.37.jpg 3.21.17 Smackdown.38.jpg 3.21.17 Smackdown.39.jpg 3.21.17 Smackdown.40.jpg 3.21.17 Smackdown.41.jpg 3.21.17 Smackdown.42.jpg See also *Smackdown Live *The show's venue details *WWE Talking Smack External links * WWE Smackdown Live #918 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown Live #918 at WWE.com * Smackdown #918 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2017 television events